Training Day
by eragonus
Summary: Batman interrupts Wonder Woman's training to take advantage of her weakness and give her a little justice for teasing him. My headcanon on why Wonder Woman no longer has her 40's weakness. Originally a one shot, since updated. Heavy on the Smut and BMWW fluff
1. Ambrosia

Sweat shimmered across her skin. Her breath came steady, yet strained. The robots in the training room were no match for her Amazonian training. Even with the system set to Clark's standards she could fight through. Punching and kicking, throwing and breaking, dodging, survivng, winning the fight.

Bruce watched Diana from the door well. Her ample breasts heaved slowly, the sweat glistening. He controlled his composure as her training session ended, then pressed on the door. The Princess was a piece of art. A fountain from a past time while she poured water in her mouth. Her luscious lips, plump and full. Amazonian genes knew how to make a woman. "Here to train? The system is probably gonna take a few hours to repair the bots Bruce. I've been down here since noon."

Bruce grinned at the otherworldly vixen, clad in tight blue training shorts and red tank top that left little to the imagination. Judging from straps her bosom required three sports bras to contain. He himself looked ready to train, in his loose grey shirts and matching tee. "No Princess. I've come to use your pretty little mouth." The whole room seemed to twist. Bruce breathed his usual confidence. Diana cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"And how exactly do you think you're going to manage that Bruce? We both know how long you've wanted them." She grinned and licked her lips slowly, while running a hand along her side and hips. It was too easy to tease him. He held his composure while she talked. "You know the arrangement Bruce. If you want the pleasure of touching any part of me. You wait for me to initiate, and you accept the blindfold like a good boy. It's not proper for an Amazonian to let a man treat her as a toy."

Bruce grinned harder. His hand rose and accentuated his next words. "You see I recall a conversation a few years ago. I asked for a blowjob, you said no. You presented me with a challenge. Do you remember?" He flung out a hand quickly, launching a small black projectile. The batarang flew through the air followed by two more. Diana deflected the first easily. The second made a strange clink as it hit her bracelet. The third hit made the same noise on the other side. Both hung there, suddenly they wings of the devices split and cable launched out. Before Diana had time to react the cables pulled her wrists together.

She could feel her power fading immediately. "I'm gonna make good on your Promise Pet. 'You like playing detective.' You said. 'Find my weakness and you can take me like Selena or Talia.' So just relax yourself Princess." Her cheeks blushed from the effort of pulling on the cable. Bruce had stopped being funny. "I learned a few things about Amazonian law. Aphrodite's law. Your bracelets there. If a man binds them, you are his and lose all your strength. Weak as any other woman."

She shot him a playful glare. "I don't need my strength to kick your trustfund ass. That challenge was a joke and you know it. You'll never get my lips around your cock. You might as well give up." Deep down she had every intention of following through next time she got in the mood. Her body was already reacting to the humiliation. Her nipples hardening, her pussy growing wet.

"Don't worry Pet. They always give in." His grin turned serious. "Besides your shorts reveal how turned on you are. Now I'd suggest you kneel, don't make me, make you. We both know I have the training to take down a little girl with no powers." She refused, blushing harder at his comment. Her brow creased into a scowl. He took a step forward and she lunged.

"You don't have your suit bat boy. You forget how trained I am." Bruce caught her wrist and moved to yank her off balance. She twisted, her heel caught him in the cheek. It had been a long time since she had an excuse not to hold back. Bruce recoiled in pain as she launched another attack. Her bound hands worked well to pummel. She brought both down at him. Bruce flipped back onto his hands and caught her by the waist with his legs. His body twisted and pulled the woman to the ground.

Bruce moved quickly, shoving his weight on her back and holding her down. He lifted her head up by her hair. "Submit Princess. We both know who grinned shorts. "You keep that in your pants unless you want me to cut it off later." Bruce chuckled and moved closer, he shoved her face against his shorts. She struggled, but he held her in place. She could feel the heat through the fabric, and suddenly she knew, this was happening. He quickly removed the shorts and grinned at her in his boxer briefs for a few moments. Finally he stripped down.

After all the times she'd seen it she still gasped. Her cheeks blushed and her mouth hung slightly agape. She felt his hands in her hair, as if it were another world. Her eyes stood transfixed. It was the most beautiful cock she had seen. Perfectly proportioned, long enough to do the job, short enough not to hurt too bad. Wide enough to fill her out. A little drool escaped her lips as the head pressed between them.

She expected to fight, she expected to pull away. She hadn't expected to moan and close her eyes. He tasted like Olympus. He pressed farther, her tongue slid along it slowly. He was being gentle. A small smile formed on her lips. Leave it to Bruce to ease her into her first time. She gagged and sputtered when he hit her throat. Instead of disappointment she felt his cock twitch harder. "Breathe through your nose Diana, and relax. That's a good girl."

She noticed he'd stopped moving and was slowly moving her head. 'That bastard.' She thought in the back of her mind. 'Making me do all the work.' She moaned and tried to get more of him in her mouth. Soon his hands were untangled from her hair. She found herself bobbing slowly by herself. Moaning into it with each time his cock disappeared. She pushed herself harder, trying to please him despite herself. She felt it press down her throat. Bruce' tip helped.

"Would it be bad to say you're doing wonderfully?" He teased and stroked her hair. She actually managed a glare up at him, but continued. "That's a good pet. Let me see your eyes. Show me how much you enjoy it." She pulled back as if to say she didn't but he shoved her back down, hard. "I didn't say you could stop, and before you try to say you aren't enjoying it figure out where your fingers are."

She gagged on him, but kept herself composed as she could. He was holding her down on him, all the way down. Her eyes watered. His words slowly hit her. She focused on something other than the delicious cock in her mouth and moaned hard. Pleasure washed over her body as she realized she had been rubbing herself. Two fingers already deeply inside her pussy. She moaned long and slow as he let off her hair. She kept herself in place, showing him she could take it. The first orgasm hit then, rocking her as she gagged and moaned.

Bruce grinned. "Very good, Pet. Acting like a proper slut. Good thing I disabled the cameras. Who knows what the others would think." She slowly pulled back and off his cock with a pop. A long strand of saliva connected the two, more glistened on her cleavage. "Still I haven't made you fulfill the promise. This isn't nearly as rough as I am with Selena, and Talia… she doesn't even know how to play nice. She only cums when she's crying." Diana breathed heavy but looked up at him respectfully. She hadn't stopped touching and knew now she wanted this. "Are you ready Pet?"

She nodded slowly and spoke half in a moan. "Y-yes Sir." Her words made her blush. She'd dreamt of this for a long time. The tales of how men treat you are so taboo on themyscria, but oh so well written. His hand tangled roughly in her hair.

"This is probably going to hurt Diana. If it's too much tap my leg. I love you. I wouldn't do anything I knew you weren't really comfortable with." She nodded and he began. Immediately his cock was down her throat. She didn't even have time to gag before he yanked her back and shoved her down again. They both came at once, gagging hard. He just twitched in response and pulled her off. Her eyes were wide with shock. No one had ever treated the Princess like this. She was down again, he used her face like sex toy. He pulled her back and slapped her face hard. She didn't know how to react. So she didnt.

He shoved her back down and held her there for a minute. "Playing with your cunt like a common whore Princess. How the mighty have fallen. This is your place now. Below Bruce Wayne's belt. You're property of Bruce Wayne now." He ripped her off. She sputtered and gasped for air. "Say if Diana." She hesitated, earned a slap. "Say it." Two more.

"I'm property of Bruce Wayne. You own me." Her cheek stung. Tears welled in her eyes. She wasn't used to being human like this. "You own me, take me, fuck me, use me Bruce. Just stop hurting me please." He shoved her down again. His cock harder than ever, throbbing red. He commanded her to say it again with out pulling her off his cock. She aquiesced and moaned it out in half gags.

"Stop hurting you? I'm just starting Princess. I like hurting girls, and I've been thinking about knocking you down a peg for ages Bitch." She realized her fingers were working at her clit rapidly. She came at the word bitch. He ignored it and came shoving his cock down. She came again harder. He pulled back as she screamed out a moan. "Fucking slut. This is what you truly are." He slaps her again and again. "Nothing but a toy for men's pleasure, for my pleasure. You've denied it so long but your whore body knows. You like this don't you?"

His hand grabs her neck before she can respond. She wheezes out. "Yes Sir. I love being your whore Bruce. Fuck me. Fuck me hard." Her face is red. He pulls back and slaps her again. She realizes her mistake. "Please Sir. Please Fuck me. I'm just a Slut. I don't deserve it, but please let me cum on your perfect cock." She cums again from her fingers. Bruce grins and shoves her forward. He rips a hole in the crotch of her tight shorts.

Foreplay has been long and ardous. He wastes no time. She braces on her bound hands as his cock stretches her, imediately pulling another orgasm out. "Fuuuuck." They both moan as he bottoms out. He grabs her hair and starts pounding. He holds nothing back, not like when she rides him. No methodical rhythm, no sweet spots. Just pure lust and strength. He gropes her tits, feeling it coming on way too soon. She's been riding waves since he got in her but knows what's happening.

She reaches up and pulls her shirt down as best she can, she forces herself down. "Please Sir. Mark me. Mark your slut. Cum on my tits, my face, in my mouth. Mark your property Bruce. I belong to you. I always have. Mark me." He moves around grinning. She's ripped her shirt down, with one breast out. Just as glorious as Bruce imagined it under his blindfold. He put his cock to her lips. She gulped him down and worked hard at his head. He stroked the shaft. It was only a few seconds before he twitched violently. He didn't warn her.

The first spurt went in down her throat. The second in her mouth. She held how mouth open and pressed her elbows together. The last four spurts hit her face and chest. She moaned with each one. He let her suck the remnants out of his cock as she coo'd. "I love you Bruce. I swear if you tell anyone, I'll kill you." Bruce laughed as he sighed and came down off his high.

"I love you too Princess. I would never. One last thing Diana. Show me your wrists." She presented them curiously. He pressed a button and the batarangs retracted. Yet her power remained gone. "I put a tracer on the bracelets. The Wayne 'W'. Only us and Clark will know it's there and he's… well there's a reason the daily planet has Kent write sports articles." They both chuckled. "Vinegar will remove the tracer, and my mark over you." She was licking his cum up, where she could as she listened. "Point is I learned a lot about Aphrodite's law. Basically. I accept you as Wonder Woman and permit you to use your powers as you see fit."

Her energy rushed back into her. She felt fully alive, all fatigue gone. She grinned at him and grabbed his arm. She through him hard into the far wall. Bruce groaned. "That's for not asking permission." She walked up and flicked his forhead, bruising him. "And that's for making me enjoy it your cocky bastard."

Bruce grinned. "I'm not done Pet." Her energy drained. "Basically it goes like this. Unless I will it you have no powers. As long as you have my mark I own you by Aphrodite's law. However, as long as I own you, no one else can claim you. You have no weakness unless I say so Diana. You're welcome. Besides Princess, you made a deal." She grinned as power washed over her. He took her hand. "Let's go get washed up. We look a mess, I have a change of clothes for you in the shower. I thought we might get carried away. You always did seem to hold back when we made love." Diana tried to glare, but her smile was too wide.

"I'm not gonna thank you Bruce." She said through a blush, but took his hand. They both knew where they stood.


	2. The Throne of a Princess

"You know you could have presented this to me as an equal. Brought me to the manor, had me in your satin sheets as an equal." Diana smiled softly, still covered in him. They stood in a long locker room. Her body was covered again and her Amazonian pride had returned. "You're aware I could have you killed back on Paradise Island." Her tone held a hint of playfulness. "Assaulting a woman is punishable by death in of itself, taking a Princess as a slave... unheard of."

Bruce let a smile crack his playboy lips. "Given your current state my Love, they'd probably execute you too for allowing it. A mortal man taking an Amazonian Princess. How could she fall so low?" She looked down at the floor. His teasing brushed shame over her body, her shame painted her with a tint of lust. Her cheeks burned. "As for my silk sheets, I still plan on having you in my bed Princess. I plan on a lot of things if you're willing. I've been thinking about what to do about you for ages. Since the first time I saw those long prefect legs, and those lips to die for. I couldn't wait to take you. I only finished the tether batarangs twenty minutes before I met you here."

A new blush found the Princess. Her chest fluttered the way she never liked to admit. Her heart aching for a man. Hippolyta would never let her hear the end of it. He spoke on, stripping down as he did. "I've been planning, thinking about, and fantasizing today for almost two years Di. It started with your friendly, have joking bet." His eyes met her as he stood there in his glory. Muscles tight and prominent among the scars.

"About half of us were drunk. Barry was affirming me as a buzzkill as usual. I think him and I were the only sober members of JLA. I can't do clouded thoughts and he metabolizes too fast. Clark, can't handle that kryptonite brew we made him. He just kept going on and on about his exploits with Lois. How she let's him do whatever he wants."

She cut him off. "That was the first night I blindfolded you." Bruce looked over at her and nodded. "Sooooo..." She finally began to strip her tank top off slowly. Anything to distract from the embarrassment of what she was about to say. Her large breasts bounced as she threw the tank top to the ground. "You knew why I needed you that night." She felt his eyes taking her in. his gaze hot on her body. She made no move to cover herself.

It took him a few minutes to compose himself. "Of course I knew Diana. I'm the world's greatest detective." His tone held the usual cockiness. Diana's breasts shook as she laughed. it was a pleasant lilting tone.

"I'm pretty sure you gave yourself that name."

"I did not! People call me that."

"What people?"

"Lots of people."

The Princesses I rolled her eyes. "I've literally seen you yelling for the Joker with a megaphone." She slid out of her shorts before Bruce could make a comeback. His jaw dropped as she took his hand. "Come, My Knight. we really need to get clean."

He followed without even the hint of a fight. Taking in the feast she was with his eyes. "As I was saying. After you rode me, used me. We had a long chat Diana. You we so relaxed. you wanted to cuddle, and you felt bad for using me. I told you I understood the need for release, and respected your Amazonian laws." She was turning the water on. The hot spray hit both of them. Her dark hair matted against her ivory skin. Bruce bit his lip.

Diana turned at his silence. She was running her hands through her hair. The water snaked along her torso and down. "You were saying?" She teased, purposefully rubbing her hands along herself. She glued her eyes to him. Watching as she slowly moved along her body.

"You said I deserved to let go too. That you wished I could." The spray traced his scars, danced along his washboard abs. A steady stream ran along his legs and in between. Diana's eyes fell on his cock. Limp and hanging, she desired to change that. A devious grin found her lips. "I told you about how I let loose with Selena from time to time, and how I used to destroy Talia in frustration back with the League of Shadows." A slow moan broke his train of thought.

Her fingers slid between her thighs as on hand groped at her chest. She bit her lip and gave him hooded eyes. Bruce tried to keep his jaw taut but found himself floored. "You've seen me at my worst. There's no need for shame Bruce." She pressed up just right to moan his name. "You were saying?" She turned to give him a better show, leaning against the wall.

She arched her neck sexily. He tried to find words, but found himself searching her body with his eyes. "I... I... Oh god Princess you're... so fucking hot." She pulled her hands away and gave him a glare. the message clear, keep talking or she's done playing. "You said you wished there was a way I could let loose." She moaned again, plunging her fingers in herself. "I told you I could always take you like Selena. Hold you down and give you a safeword." He grinned. "Do you remember the safeword Princess?"

She licked her lips and smiled. "Blaaaack~" Her slow moans increased. She looked down his body and caught the fruit of her efforts. His cock slowly bulging harder. Growing stiff and pointing up. It was almost time. She felt the anticipation growing inside her and moaned again. Diana spread her labia for him, slowly rubbing her stiffened clit. "Always 'Black,' with you Captain Brooding." She teased.

"You bet me I could only take you if I could find you weakness. Said I was the only one you'd trust if I knew it. Since then I've been trying to figure it out and research the laws of Aphrodite and the Amazons, which led us here." He stopped and stared at her, and watched. He moved to touch himself. She clicked her tongue.

"Uh-huh Knight." He blinked a few times.

"Excuse me Pet?" Her power faded to mortal levels. She moaned harder.

"I said no Bruce. No touching. you deserve to be punished." She moaned as she continued. "You should have invited me to the manor. All punishments are up to the Princess. You're lucky I like you. I could Pardon you ofof your crimes... should you be a good boy." Reluctantly his hands found his side.

She continued. "I've thought about that night a lot. All of our nights. I wanted you to own me so bad. The Thymesciran smut talks of women being taken sometimes. I've fantasized about it for centuries. The moment I saw you I knew it had to be you. I was always yours Bruce." She moaned louder with each word. "If only you'd have taken me with respect first. Maybe then you could touch me now." She licked her lips again.

His muscles tightened. "Oh?" She coo'd. "Do you want to Bruce?" She teased faster, biting her lip. Her eyes found themselves closing more and more. His loved the way his muscles tensed as he held himself back. He nodded slowly. "You want to touch me? Why would a Princess let a Bad Boy touch her? You've been so bad." He grunted. Took a step. "Are you planning on taking it? You don't have your gadgets Bruce. I dare you. Try it and you'll find you self on your back."

He charges anyway. Their faces both show a large grin. His hand rush out quickly. Hers move faster. She twists and grabgrab his wrists. One quick flip and he's on his back staring up at the best view he's ever had. Her smooth stomach stretches up and her breasts envelope everything. Finally her sexy eyes glare down over them. Her cunt pressed down on his mouth. "Now if you want your pardon." She pinned his arms down. "Start licking."

He moaned loudly, a groan really as he tasted her sweet juices. His tongue pushed lasciviously between her folds. She moaned softly. "That's a good boy. See I'm a Princess Bruce. If I'm going to be your Princess then this is gonna be my throne. I hope you like it cause you'll be getting it a lot more." He moaned in satisfaction. His strong hands caught her thighs. Hungrily he assaulted her. Selena had taught him well. His tongue flicked her clit and made her grinding. They both moaned.

She began grinding more and leaned back. Squeezing and rubbing her large sensitive breasts. Twisting and teasing her pink nipples. "Fuck Batboy. Your tongues as good as your cock." She grinds down faster. "Fuck yes Bruce. Eat my cunt." He could feel her getting closer. "Bruce Bruce..." Her chest heaved and she pinched then pulled her nipples hard. "You're Pardoned!!!"

She grinded through five consecutive orgasms before she climbed off his face. He lay there panting. Somewhere along the way he had managed to rub one out. his chest was covered in water and cum. She washed quickly and grinned at him as she tossed him a bar of soap. "I'll see you next weekend at the manor Bruce. Buy something nice to tear off of me. You know my measurements." He lay there in a stupor grinning. She paused at the door. "I love you. I'm glad it was you."

He nodded and gasped out a quick. "I love you too Princess."


	3. The Talk

Bruce finally made it out of the shower. It took several minutes to get out of his stupor. Her taste rebounded through his mind. He'd been dreaming for two years of tasting her. Nothing would have prepared him for her actual flavor. Bruce was certain he could lick until her flavor was gone.

The dreamy smile faded as the training room door opened. Everyone had assembled. "For the last time Clark. It's none of your business." Diana shoved the Kryptonian's hand off her bracer. "Touch me again and you'll wake up in another decade." Superman rubbed his wrist as she pushed through the group. No one moved to stop her.

Kent's attention turned to Batman. "We need to talk." His chin tilted down. His look more menacing. "Now." It took a lot to intimidate Bruce Wayne. However suitless and still love drunk, Clark did the job. Bruce swept the group, looking as big as he could. Barry averted his gaze, red faced and guilty. J'onzz was as stoic as ever. Hal simply grinned and gave a small head nod of respect.

Bruce took off to Clark's room. "How much did you see?" Clark frowned and shook his head slowly as he followed. "More than enough." They walked in silence till they got to the room.

"God damnit Bruce. Tampering with the monitors, fucking at the watchtower, and toying with Diana." He tone spit brimstone. "You can't treat women like this Bruce. What are you going to do when you break her heart like all the others? She's not a supermodel, she's a super hero Bruce." He was yelling now. "You can't vet her calls! Your security can't push her back, and money doesn't help her. You can't sweep her under the rug when you get bored."

Bruce waited till Clark quieted and took a few breaths. "Are you done?" He didn't wait for a response. "She's not just some gold-digger after my money. I'm not going to throw her to the curb. Further more, every girl I have ever 'toyed with' knows what they are getting into. I tell them far ahead of time that I am not going to commit." Bruce stands as tall as he can, inches from Clark's face.

He continues his rant. "Diana is a strong woman. Stronger than you or me. If she didn't want to be with me she wouldn't have been. I did nothing she didn't want. If she wants to end this then she will, not me. I've been sleeping with her for two years. I've stopped seeing other women entirely. She's... my Lois. I love her Clark."

Kent's face was a mask of confusion. He rose a few inches, towering over Bruce. "There are laws in Themyscira Bruce. Her mother is a queen that hates Men. Her and any man would be a horrible idea, your taste in Kinks... Are you actually trying to start a war? We can't handle one amazon, imagine an army of them."

"I've thought about it. We've kept to their laws so far. Until today I hadn't even pushed them. Hippolyta will never need to know." Clark rolled his eyes.

"If you get into trouble with her I'm not going to bail you out. Now get out of my room." Bruce shrugged as her left

"Duly noted."


	4. The Call and The Plan

The receiver only rung once. No matter the hour she never let it ring twice. She kept this line reserved for emergencies. The voice on the other end was frantic. The pitch too feminine to be her usual caller. "Babs… I need help... with Bruce." Her heart skipped a beat. Her mentor was in trouble. What had the 'Dark Knight,' tried to tackle this time? Was bane back?

"It's Diana. I don't know how to explain. We… He finally made a move Babs." A breathy sigh came through the receiver, dreamily. "A bold move…" Barbara grinned. It took him long enough. Only why was Diana upset. "We got caught, by everyone. The whole League. Clark went and talked to Bruce and now he's being aloof again. That was yesterday. I can't go back. I can't go back to the guessing and hoping."

The smile carried in her voice. "It's okay Diana I'm sure he's just busy. However…" The last word came out in a lilt. "I know just the thing to assure your Knight doesn't stray. Come over to the tower, I'll get it ready. Trust me."

The jet hung in the air just outside his estate. Her Dark Knight, his Gothic mansion. For the first time in a long time her nerves got to her. Could she really do this? Barbara insisted this was the best way. She stood behind it one hundred percent. Diana took in a steadying breath and opened the cockpit.

She glided to the ground slowly. Her trench coat flapped around her. Brown and down to her ankles . Her hair was pulled up into an oversized hat, loosely fitted on her head. Her heart pounded louder than her knuckles on the hard mahogany doors. The Amazon kept reminding herself of patience as she waited for the butler.

The door made no creak as it swung open. The Wayne estate was taken care of impeccably. "Ah, Diana. The Master didn't say he was expecting you this evening." Alfred smiled his familiar warm smile. She always liked him. Tall and wise in his years. The man took care of her love like no one else could. Diana tried desperately not to bite her nails, a habit she had as a child.

"He… he isn't." She looked down, uncharacteristic of her usual confidence. Then again tonight was going to be land far from her usual comfort zone. "I… if he's not here I'll wait in his study…" She looked up adding some of her former confidence. "If you don't mind." The Princess spoke with more authority now, never yielding her politeness.

"I see Ms. Prince." Alfred looked her over. "I'm afraid he's in a meeting at the moment. Closing a deal to keep Wayne Enterprise at the forefront of technology. I don't know the particulars, though him and Fox were rather excited. I'll escort you to the study." She walked in silence.

After a few brief glances he coughed. "Excuse me. I'm assuming this visit isn't business? Given that you're wearing a different sort of mask and armor from your usual." A short glare was all the affirmation he needed. "Right." They stopped in front of the study doors. "Here we are Ms. Prince. Keep the Master happy."

The butler suddenly changed tone. The warmth and honey fell from his voice and he sounded more like Bruce in the suit. "I warn you, if you break his heart. I'm not as young as I used to be, but I have full access to the batcave, and helped train Master Bruce. I can find a way to take care of an Amazonian Princess before this old mind of mine starts to go out." His body language ran a shiver through her spine, he seemed to grow simply from intimidation. "Are we clear?" She nodded. Bruce had learned from the best. "Good. I'll go fetch Master Bruce then." The honey returned as he sauntered off. Distinguished and regal as ever.

Diana turned the brass handle to the study and pressed inwards. All confidence faded as she found herself alone in the room. The her hat and coat found the hanging rack. She looked for a mirror. She frowned at what she found. Her hair fell in pigtails, both curled, almost like Harley Quinn. Her eyes had thick black and grey shadow and heavy liner and mascara. They had never looked bluer. Black carved her lips out in stark contrast to her skin. Her cheeks were painted with blush. She bit her lip and traveled down. The shirt she wore was two sizes too small, one of Barbara's. Buttoned tightly and about to burst. Below it she had on a skirt that was maybe two inches long, just enough to cover her ass and her sex. Around her neck hung a loose tie that matched the skirt in color, black, grey, and yellow plaid. She wore black and yellow stripe knee high socks that ran to a pair of mary janes. She was a school girl pin up.

She froze. 'Her I can't do this.' She thought to herself. It was true she looked hot as hades, but she felt like a slutty bimbo. A cold husk of what he made her feel at the tower. Hollow, missing something. Her self esteem waned. Slow steady breaths brought her back to life. The hallway echoed footsteps. 'It's now or never.' She thought to herself.

Her mind protested as she moved over to the smooth desk. She took up a seat on the edge, legs crossed to one side. The door swamp towards her and her Knight was there. A breath caught in her gorgeous breasts as she saw him. His black suit clung to his body like a second skin. He wasted no money on his tailor. His shoulders looked broader and his chest called to her touch. She almost forgot her line until she saw his stunned face and heard his stammering voice. "P…. P… Princess?"

She grinned for half a second before composing herself. A play voice escaped her lips, exaggerated and forced. "Good afternoon Sir. I've been a bad, bad girl. It appears I'm failing your anatomy class. I really need that A and I can show you everything I know about anatomy." She spread her legs slowly and ran a hand up her thigh. There were no panties. "I'm willing to do anything for my grade."

Bruce stood there stone faced. His eyes ran up and down her body several times. A nervous panic threatened to shake her resolve. If not for the quickly growing bulge in his slacks Diana may have stopped. He circled the room slowly, eyes never leaving her. Assessing the situation and planning his next move. His muscles tensed under his tight dress shirt. Her hand remained on her thigh, rubbing sensually, alluringly, calling to him. "If you want to play this scene out Little Girl then you're going to need a safe word." He swallowed slowly. Diana found a shiver run down at the way he said 'Little Girl.' "I'm not going to stop if you ask me to. 'Yes,' means 'Yes,' and 'No,' means 'Harder.' Are we clear?"

She grinned lasciviously. "Crystal clear. If I want you to stop I'll say 'Red.' Like Selena does. You're used to that one and it's one of my favorite colors. Though I must say my Knight, black has been growing on me." They both smiled briefly before she resumed her playful voice. "Sir… I really do need that grade. Show me what it will take to earn it." Her fingers trace her lips. She flicks her tongue along it slowly and sucks it in. "Perhaps you'd like to give me an…. Oral exam?"

His hand was on her throat before she knew what to think. She hadn't even caught him moving. He stood behind her, and almost head lock. "You'd like that wouldn't you Whore?" Diana nods faster than she means too. "Why should I give you the time of day? Do you know how many of you Cunts refuse to pay attention? Thinking your body will win you a good grade?" Her thick lips part to speak but words never escape their confines. Two rough calloused fingers force their way in her mouth. Blush burns on her cheeks as she moans. Her tongue laps at his fingers. Quickly they force further down making her gag. "You wanted an oral exam, here it is Slut."

She panicked as he squeezed her throat tighter. Breaths came harder. Fingers prodded deeper in her mouth and throat. His iron grip held her in place. The Princess had fallen so far. She tilted her head back to give him a a better view as he played with her mouth. She gagged and sputtered for him. Her lips locked on his fingers as she sucked. She let him use her as he wanted, as she wanted. The heat on her face radiated everywhere, but no where more than her increasingly wet pussy. A moan ran along his fingers followed by a gag.

He fingered her throat like it was just another hole. A quick squelching noise came out of the back of her mouth. Tears began to sting her eyes and run down her cheeks. She coughed and spit came down the front of her chin. "You can barely take my fingers, do you even deserve my cock? Fucking Whore. Come to college and think that makes you an adult. Such a filthy little girl." Her make up began to run with her tears. Mascara staining her blushing cheeks. Lipstick clung to Bruce's fingers as he played with her. He made sure to smear it along her cheek. He stretched and moved her mouth. Making her open wide for him while he teased her roughly. It got too much for the princess. Her hand ran to her thighs and slid slowly inside her most sensitive folds.

Smack! She jolted hard at the sting in her cheek. "I didn't say you could touch Bitch." Diana whimpered. Her cunt twitched at the abuse. She tried to touch again and he slapped harder, then squeezed harder on her throat. Her hands came to his forearm, attempting to pry him off. Stars danced in her vision. Red painted her features as she struggled to breath. Her pussy twitched. "You don't get to play tonight slut. You come in here and tease me then think you're allowed to get off? You get off if I let you." He let go with another slap.

The air came in gasps. A hand found one of her pigtails and pulled her roughly to the side. She slammed uncomfortably on the desk. One rough hand held her head down, her cheek against the cold hard wood. He tilted her body enough to squeeze and grope her chest. With a quick tug, the buttons scattered on the floor. Diana felt helpless beneath him. Calloused fingers teased her nipples. Slowly for a few seconds before he squeezed hard. She moaned out a half grimace. Had she been any less horny that wouldn't have been okay.

Bruce squeezed hard enough to hurt. Leaned down and sucked her breast hard. As if determined to leave a mark. He stuck to the lower half of her breasts. Keeping her costume in mind. It would do no good to have a heroine with hickeys on her sensitive tits. "You like when I hurt you and squeeze your breasts don't you?" He twisted a nipple. The noise that answered was half moan, half scream. Her face twisted in pain. She shook her head no, but knew the truth. She was in ecstasy. He repositioned her and smaller her chest down on the desk. Forced a leg up on the desk.

The noise of his zipper ripped the air. There was no foreplay. Red hot pain split her cunt. He shoved his cock to the hilt and pulled out, slamming in again. "Fuck! Yes! HURT ME!" Diana's hands covered her own mouth. She hadn't meant to say it. An orgasm tore through her body as he slammed in harder. His hands found her pigtails and forced her off the desk. He used it as a grip to fuck her. Her head yanked back with each thrust. Her scalp ached, and her legs slammed into the hard wood. Lust held her mouth wide open. She panted like a dog when she wasn't moaning and cumming. Each thrust made her whimper and scream.

"Bruce! BRUCE YES HARDER!" Control was gone. Diana fell into a place she had never been. Somewhere she had on glimpsed in the watchtower. Peace fell over her soul as he took all control from her. She became nothing more than her willing submission. This was her place, at his feet. Diana found a home in giving up to him. Bruce felt the change come over her and broke into a frenzy.

"Holy shit Diana. You're squeezing so tight. You've got a perfect Cunt. Your body is amazing." He groaned hard and fucked as deep as he could. His thighs slapped off of her, clapping loudly in the room. Their moans mixed together. "I can feel your pussy spasming on me. You're going to make me cum."

She grinded back against him with each thrust. "Cum for me Sir. Please! Please fill me with your cum. I'm a good girl! I've taken your punishment! Make me yours Sir! Fill your little Slut with cum." The dirty talk came easier too her in their lust. The air felt hot and sweaty. She pushed off the desk hard and moaned loud for him. "Bruce cum deep in my little cunt. Please Sir please!" His thrusts got frantic and he buried deep inside. Her hair felt like it was going to tear out, his pelvis smashed tight against her. For a second nothing happened and time seemed to stop as they both hung on the verge. Then finally Bruce fell over the edge.

He came as rough as he had done everything else. His cock twitched and spasmed sending wave after wave of cum crashing into her. Deep up to her cervix. She moaned low and hot. Her cunt answered in kind by spasming out one more hard orgasm. A low rumbling groan escaped Bruce as she did. Slowly his lust died down. He thrusted hard, once here, twice there. Slowly, seconds apart. Her hair fell out of his hands. They slumped over eachother on the desk. His breath was rough in her ear. Slowly his cock deflated and fell out of her cunt. Diana kissed his cheek over her shoulder. "Thank you Sir.~" She coo'd.

Hours later Bruce was alone. He'd drawn Diana a bath, and had dinner together. His slacks had been just as ruined as her make up. He sat in front of the batcomputer, clad in just his boxers. "Call Barbara." The computer whizzed to life. A screen popped up and a familiar red head answered. Her cheeks were flushed. "Thank you Barbara. I owe you a shirt."

Barbara smiled softly. "Don't worry about it, Master Wayne." She giggled at her own joke. Then a small moan escaped her lips. "I took the liberty of hacking into your studies camera system and recor- Recording it." Her words hitched at another moan. "Dick was…. Mmmm Inspired." She coo'd as a hand came up the bottom of the screen with a thumbs up. "Gotta go Bruce. MMMMMM DICK." Bruce cut the call off with a chuckle. Barbara found herself to preoccupied to end it herself.


End file.
